Campaign (Killzone: Liberation)
The campaign of Killzone: Liberation is centered around the aftermath of the events of Killzone 1. Templar serves as the protagonist, and receives his orders from Luger. Tutorial Campaign chapters I - A New Threat I.1 - Counter-Attack The first mission primarily serves as an introduction and features a part of the tutorial. Jan Templar is dropped off in the trenches of southern Vekta, where ISA troops are fighting Helghast forces. Templar has to fight his way to Rico Velasquez. I.2 - Retreat Upon being reunited with Rico, Rico is shot by a sniper. Here Templar has to save his comrade through providing medical aid. Luger then provides Templar with his second mission, which is finding the three VIPs present at the base. These VIPs are Minister Heff Milcher, researcher Evelyn Batton, and General Dwight Stratson. I.3 - Evacuation During this mission, Captain Templar goes around the base at Rayhoven. First Templar secures a landing zone for a dropship, after which he rescues the researcher Batton, Minister Milcher, and finally General Stratson. The general makes it clear that a the weapons depot of the base was not secured, and tasks the Captain with dealing with this. I.4 - Sabotage During this mission, the Captain has to ensure the weapons of the base cannot fall into the hands of the Helghast. Templar drives a tank in order to get to the weapon cache, and destroys its elevator, preventing weapons from being salvaged. The Captain then escapes via boat. This chapter is ended with the following description: II - Trial Of Deception II.1 - Approach During the first mission of this chapter, Templar is dropped off by Rico on a beach near an industrial area. Lightly defended, Templar fights his way through a combination of Helghast soldiers, guard dogs, and traps. II.2 - Diversion Upon arriving at the oil refinery, Templar aims to draw the attention of the Helgast. He has to deactivate the pumps of the refinery and then escape. II.3 - Assault Rico and Templar are reunited at the docks, both having fought through Helghast to link up with one another. They proceed deeper into the dockes, which becomes more heavily defended the deeper they go in. While advancing, they eventually come across General Metrac and Colonel Cobar, who they are tasked to chase by Luger. II.4 - Breakout With Rico chasing Metrac, Templar makes his way to an ISA hovercraft. Along the way, a message is intercepted by Luger regarding their plans to destroy the Helghast command ship in order to prevent it from falling into ISA hands. Templar manages to defeat the Helghast counter attack and secure the hovercraft. The ISA secures the harbor, and Templar takes the hovercraft to search the swamps. This chapter is ended with the following description: III - Revenge Of Metrac III.1 - Reconnaissance In this mission, Templar arrives at the swamps. The Helghast have set up positions within the area, as Templar's arrival was expected by Metrac. Templar needs to fight through the swamp in order to find the ISA dropship. III.2 - Ambush As Templar continues on his way, he gets ambushed by a Helghast unit. Rico comes to his aid, but the Helghast outnumber them, and force them to fall back. Upon being safe from the ambush, the two continue on their way to the Helghast dropship. III.3 - Catastrophe While Rico is off to obtain medical supplies for the pilot of the dropship, Helghan snipers and heavy units attack the dropship. The pilot is killed, and the dropship largely destroyed, while Templar has to defend what remains of the aircraft. After doing so, communications with Rico become bad, while Templar himself also loses contact with Luger. When the communications were fixed between Luger and Templar, the Shadow Marshalls had also found the location of a Helghast outpost. Before coming at the base, however, Colonel Cobar would be found, having executed one of the three VIPs, and warning Templar that further advancement would result in more killed hostages. III.4 - Pursuit Templar still follows Cobar, however. Under guidance of Luger he takes care of a Helghast fuel depot and defeat Cobar. The ISA rescue General Stratson from his captivity. This chapter is ended with the following description: IV - Fate Of The Heroes IV.1 - Infiltration Luger and Templar have decided to go off-course in order to save Evelyn and Rico. They fly to a secret mountain base of the Helghast in order to rescue the two. IV.2 - Revelation Upon breaching the outer security and arriving at the base proper, Templar continues on and demands Luger go back. Luger, however, refuses, stating she has personal reasons to aid in this attempt. The two continue on with their search. Evelyn is eventually rescued, while the location of Rico is determined. IV.3 - Confrontation Templar continues to work on getting Rico to safety. The air base is heavily defended by Helghast forces, but the threat of their nuclear arms is rendered void as Evelyn provided the Helghast with faulty launch codes. Metrac would be killed by Templar, but not before Rico was sent away via a Helghast dropship. IV.4 - Liberation Following the death of Metrac, the ISA have started their bombing of the Helghast air base. Templar has to escape with Evelyn, while the Helghast make a desperate last stand. Category:Killzone: Liberation Category:Campaigns